


An Accidental Afternoon

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub Abigail Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Set during IYWMLG while on their Cuban vacation.Will walks in on Hannibal and Abigail and OF COURSE joins them...





	An Accidental Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hesterbyrde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/gifts).



> This is my SUPER late gift fic for the FMF 1k follower giveaway, although it's a little longer than 1k words so let's call it interest accrued!
> 
> It is absolutely pointless smut but that's what she wanted ;)

“Abigail?” Hannibal called. It was almost 3pm and Abigail was just heading back outside to the pool after a nap.

“What’s up?” She asked brightly, coming into their bedroom. He glanced up before eyeing her with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Well I was going to ask if you would prefer to stay in or go out tonight, but the sight of you has all but emptied my mind.”

Abigail looked down, flattered. She _was_ wearing a particularly skimpy bikini but although she was used to their arrangement now, such blunt compliments still made her feel a little too seen. She didn’t have much time to think about it though.

“Strip.” He commanded. She looked up at him, considering, then reached back to untie her top, discarding it before sliding the bottoms down her legs. Hannibal growled. Watching her reveal herself for him was becoming a huge turn on. She was only capable of a light tan, but there was a distinctly paler triangle of skin over her pubic region. He wanted to taste it. “Lie down and spread your legs.” He ordered. 

Abigail did as she was asked and he was swiftly on his knees on the floor before her. She moaned loudly when his tongue lapped one long slow stroke along her slit, but he didn’t hesitate to tease her for long, eating her hungrily and flicking his tongue over her clit as she arched and whined...

“Hannibal, are you up here?” Will’s voice broke through the haze. Hannibal lifted his mouth to regard him with lust-darkened eyes. Abigail rolled her head to meet his eye. Will had stopped in the doorway, surveying the scene. “Looks delicious.” He smirked. 

“Abigail or myself?” Hannibal quipped, taking the opportunity to shrug out of his shirt. Will strode over to them, the erection in his swim shorts becoming obvious. He leaned down and pulled Hannibal towards him for a kiss, clearly tasting Abigail on his lips.

“Mmm...both.” He said firmly, pulling away. “Can I join you?” He asked in a velvety voice, looking between them. Hannibal’s eyes crinkled into a smile.

“Of course.” He replied, as Abigail reached out for Will. He crawled onto the bed and grasped her face. Keeping her turned to him, he kissed her sensually, feeling rather than hearing the moan which he presumed meant Hannibal had returned to licking her. 

Suddenly, Hannibal withdrew and tapped Abigail’s thigh. “Turn over.” He growled, flicking open the button of his cream shorts. She had no sooner rolled into place, knees perched at the edge of the bed, than she felt Hannibal’s long dick slide into her soaking cunt. She groaned loudly, shaking gently at the sudden fullness, and he began to move immediately. The sensation of almost-pain gave way to deep, aching pleasure. He was a real dom today and she was his - theirs - for the taking. They hadn’t done this since back in Baltimore and it was thrilling. 

Will watched her pretty face as she took the hard fucking Hannibal was giving her. He freed his cock and jerked it to the sight of her. Big, blue eyes heavy with lust, full lips hanging open, obscene noises being forced out of her on every thrust. Even without seeing what Hannibal was doing, her expressions were unspeakably arousing. Will’s gift, plus all the times he had taken that same cock, meant he could easily imagine what she was experiencing. He loved to watch them fuck. Abigail looking and sounding hotter than hell, combined with the knowledge of Hannibal’s skill, made it the most perfectly customised porn he could have. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Will cooed, deliberately keeping his distance from Abigail. Withholding contact was his own subtle addition to her submission. “Tell me how he’s fucking that little hole...” He smirked.

“So deep.” She whispered. Hannibal took the opportunity to push her down onto her forearms, allowing him to get even deeper. 

“She’s taking Daddy’s cock like _such_ an obedient little whore.” Hannibal rubbed his palm over her lower back and pounded into her mercilessly. “She’ll take yours too when I’m finished with her, won’t you?” Her cries filled the room. They both knew she loved when they talked to her like this. 

“Mmhhmm.” Abigail moaned her assent. The thought of them taking turns made her feel deliciously dirty.

“Good girl.” He ground out, obviously nearing his release. His thrusts grew slightly laboured as Hannibal fought his urge to fill her with his seed and pulled out, his length glistening with her juices. “Will, let me come in your mouth.” He urged, and the younger man rushed to do so. He sucked Abigail’s taste from him for a few seconds before the doctor spilled down his throat. Abigail could only listen, heart pounding but not moving from where she was. The loss was tangible, but she had to be patient.

“Now, fuck her.” Hannibal finally commanded, hand ghosting gently down the curve of Abigail’s ass and away. His touch reassured her that the impersonal language was just part of the game. 

Will gave her a playful spank, sucking his fingertips before rubbing them over her hole, making sure she was still wet enough. He spent time teasing them over her clit too, and Abigail whimpered. She heard Will groaning as he pressed himself inside, his slightly thicker erection filling her a little more. She lifted her head as Will began to fuck into her, to see a smug and sated Hannibal reclining on the bed to observe. There was just no telling if they would let her come during a session like this, but she knew better than to ask just yet. Instead, she looked up at him from under her lashes and bit her lip exaggeratedly. 

It didn’t come to that, as Will stretched over her body and grabbed her wrist. He brought her arm down and directed it underneath her. “Touch yourself for Daddy, baby.” He instructed in a low voice, finding a steady rhythm to snap his hips into her and hit her sweet spot. “Rub that little clit until you come.”

The words made her throb and Abigail was quickly complying, reaching between her legs and making quick circles over her swollen bud. Her leg muscles flexed and tensed with the effort of her position and her building climax. Hannibal lifted her chin to look at him again. “Filthy girl.” He purred. 

“Letting us use your tight hole and getting off on it.” Will added.

“Oh it’s so _good_ , Daddy.” She whined in agreement. “I love it.”

“You love what?” Hannibal asked sternly.

“I love being your filthy girl. Your slut.” She babbled, stroking herself furiously.

“You love coming on a big cock?” He prompted.

“Yes, Daddy, yes….please...please can I come?” She begged.

Will held her hips tightly, knowing her orgasm would trigger his own. “Come on my dick, Abi.” He gritted out, trying to hold back as her ecstatic cries filled his ears.

“Yes...gonna… _fuckkkk_ …” She stiffened and then screamed with the force of such a full body release, her pussy spasming hard. Abigail’s juices ran down her thighs as Will added his own into the mix, her clenching muscles milking him until he shuddered and slid out of her. 

She fell onto her belly near Hannibal, exhausted and twitching with aftershocks. Will joined her and they lay in sated silence. 

Eventually Abigail, coming down, announced she was cold and Hannibal pulled her into his arms. Will kissed her shoulder blade and told them he was only going as far as the shower.

Too tired to cook now, Hannibal figured they should probably go out that night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot apologise enough for not writing in 3 months, but watch this space for more updates soon <3


End file.
